


Pulang.

by miyasekawan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Death, Grief/Mourning, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Heavy Angst, Illness, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyasekawan/pseuds/miyasekawan
Summary: "Mereka yang menyambut kamu dengan 'selamat datang di rumah' adalah selamanya rumahmu."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Pulang.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! *cold sweats* so this is my first contribution for hq fandom... i really didn't expect i would make something but yknow sakuatsu is *eye rolls* such a scam ship i hate them i really do. also! this is written in a week only bcs the urge to join hq angst week was coming way too late so this is very, very un-beta-ed and feels too rush. i hope you could still enjoy the content, though. got some reference from The Architecture of Love by Ika Natassa. I love to see Kiyoomi as an architect, hehe.
> 
> Anyway without further ado, happy readingg!

Langkah kaki Kiyoomi terburu meninggalkan biro arsitek Toshiko Mori. Satu tangan menyampirkan syal ke bahu, satu tangan lagi menggenggam erat _briefcase._ Berkas magang, beres. _Interview_ magang, mulus. Ia bisa memulai magangnya di salah satu kantor konsultan arsitek terkenal di New York itu segera setelah ia lulus dari Pratt Institute bulan April. Kiyoomi tidak suka mengakuinya, tetapi kekuatan _channel_ orang dalam memang luar biasa. Kiyoomi tidak akan duduk di lobi dan disambut dengan ramah oleh Mori _sendiri_ bila perempuan itu bukan teman baik ayahnya.

“Sakusa _-san_ ,” Toshiko Mori tersenyum penuh apresiatif mendapati seorang laki-laki muda canggung bermasker yang duduk dengan jari mengetuk-ngetuk lutut karena gugup.

(“Tenang, Omi. Impresi orang lain bisa aneh kalau melihatmu begini. Tenang, oke? Ikuti ritme napasku, ya.”)

“Saya sudah menerima portofolio dan berkas keperluan magang Anda. Saya tidak bisa merasa jauh lebih bahagia lagi menerima Anda untuk magang di firma ini, Sakusa- _san_.”

“Jadi—” Kiyoomi sudah menurunkan maskernya, menunjukkan wajah rupawan bak pahatan dewa-dewi Yunani yang menarik perhatian semua orang di lobi, termasuk para pelamar kerja yang tadi sama gugupnya dengan dirinya, “—saya diterima?”

Dan begitulah sisa hari Sakusa Kiyoomi hari ini. Toshiko Mori mengajaknya untuk _interview_ di ruang _meeting_ , bertanya beberapa hal yang terasa seperti formalitas. _Mengapa Sakusa-san memilih firma ini. Apa proyek Sakusa-san selama magang di firma ini. Apa yang Sakusa-san harapkan dari magang di firma ini._ Setelahnya, Sakusa Kiyoomi sudah terbebas dari urusan lamaran magang yang membuat teman-temannya mengeluh setiap hari. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan proyek dan tugas akhirnya. Kalau Kiyoomi memberitahukan hal ini kepada teman-temannya, bahwa ia sudah diterima magang sebelum _winter break_ resmi dimulai, mereka akan mengusak-usak rambut ikalnya yang sudah menyentuh kerah dan berseru, “Beri kami keberuntungan, wahai Dewa!”

Melihat jam tangannya di tangan kiri, masih pukul 3 sore. Kiyoomi tidak punya jadwal penting setelah urusan di Toshiko Mori Architect beres. _Laundry_ sudah diambil sebelum pergi ke firma tadi. Apartemen sudah bersih seperti biasa. _Deadline_ kerangka proyek tugas akhir (berbeda dengan “tugas akhir” saja, proyek tugas akhir adalah bentuk nyata dari “tugas akhir” yang merupakan artikel) untuk dikonsultasikan diundur minggu depan. Masih ada 3 jam untuk bersantai sebelum makan malam, menyelesaikan proyek dan memastikan tiket pulang ke Tokyo untuk _winter break_ sudah siap.

(“Kadang aku ingin hidupku tertata rapi seperti kamu menata hidupmu, Omi. Pukul sekian sampai pukul sekian, mencicil tugas. Pukul sekian sampai pukul sekian, mencuci baju. Pukul sekian sampai pukul sekian, menelepon Miya Atsumu karena kangen sekali. Begitu, kan? Hahaha!)”

Harum biji kopi yang diseduh menerobos indera penciuman Kiyoomi tanpa permisi, menarik lelaki itu dari obrolan di dalam kepalanya. Ia menengadah untuk mencari kedai kopi mana yang menyeduh kopi seharum ini di tengah hawa dingin. La Colombe Coffee Roasters di sisi kiri jalan adalah jawabannya. Hanya menyediakan _takeout,_ bukan kedai versi _dine-in,_ begitu yang terpampang di papan kayu _._ Kiyoomi pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menikmati _coffee break_ pukul tiga sore, membeli satu atau dua _pastry_ untuk dimakan selama perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya di Brooklyn.

(“Bagaimana rasanya jadi _New Yorker,_ Omi? Bangun pagi lalu sarapan di Starbucks?”

“Dari mana kamu tahu istilah _New Yorker?”_

“Eh, dari film dan _series_ di internet? _New Yorkers_ di sana keren _banget.”_

“Pfft. Atsumu, jangan percaya film, ya. Kuberi tahu satu hal: _real New Yorkers are the most cranky person you’ve ever met. New Yorkers_ yang kamu lihat di film dan _series_ Netflix itu imigran _fresh graduates_ dengan ambisi besar ingin masuk Wall Street dan dapat penghasilan ratusan ribu _dollar_ dalam beberapa bulan, _which is, a Hunger Games in real life.”_

_“More cranky than you, then?”_

_“…Uh, agree to disagree._ Dan, makanan di Starbucks masih kalah lezat dibandingkan kedai di dekat jalur _subway._ ”

“Ah, aku iri! Jadi, setiap hari kamu naik _subway?_ Apa kopi di New York rasanya sama dengan kopi di Tokyo, Omi? Kapan-kapan bawakan aku _cup holder_ dari salah satu kedai kopi yang kamu kunjungi!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kugunting logonya lalu kutempel di _bullet journal_ -ku. Aku belum pernah ke luar negeri, Omi, jadi aku suka mengumpulkan sesuatu yang mengingatkan aku tentang cita-cita pergi ke luar negeri!")

Kiyoomi menatap _cup holder_ pajangan di meja kasir dengan sorot mata gelap. Gambar seekor burung yang menggigit sebatang tanaman di paruhnya mengingatkan Kiyoomi pada sesuatu. Pada seseorang yang bermimpi besar untuk _travelling_ keliling dunia, mengumpulkan sepotong kisah dari dinding _brownstone_ Queens hingga konstruksi kubah Hagia Sophia.

("Kamu kan, pasti jadi arsitek. Dan pasti tahu banyak tentang sejarah dan asal-usul konstruksi bangunan di negara-negara, kan? Pasti bakal keren banget kalau kita berdua nanti _travelling_ keliling dunia dan kamu menjelaskan kenapa gedung ini dibuat, kenapa bangunan ini berbentuk begini, kapan kastil ini dibangun, dan lain-lain!")

Seseorang menepuk bahu Kiyoomi dari belakang. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu tersentak kaget, terburu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Kasir di depannya tersenyum maklum, masih tetap profesional. " _What would you like to order, Sir?"_

("Frappuccino! Dan ekstra _whip cream!"_ )

_"Hot Americano, please."_

_"Very well, Sir. Would you like to buy our pastries too? We have chocolate croissant for 20% discount for today only._ "

("Kamu punya _maag,_ Omi, jangan lupa beli roti kalau kamu beli kopi juga.")

_"I'll take two."_

_"Here's your order's number, Sir. Please take a seat as we prepared your orders,"_ barista itu tersenyum ramah seraya menyerahkan sepotong kertas kecil bertuliskan angka 105.

10\. 5. Oktober. 5.

_Dunia ini lucu sekali._

Kiyoomi membawa sepasang kaki panjangnya menuju kursi yang masih kosong. Memandang kertas di tangannya seperti seseorang pada foto tua yang ia temukan di gudang rumahnya. Tidak ada yang spesial dari kertas antrian itu, setidaknya bagi orang lain. Hanya bagi Kiyoomi saja angka 105 yang tercetak paling besar seakan mencemoohnya. 10. 5. Oktober. 5. Tidak cukup suara Atsumu yang bergaung tak mau berhenti di kepalanya setiap hari. Sekarang dunia menertawainya habis-habisan.

Kiyoomi menghela napas. Menyimpan kertas antrian itu di saku mantel dan bertopang dagu menatap Lafayette Ave dari jendela kedai. Mengamati orang-orang pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali ia tidak ikut dalam _frame._ Sepasang ayah dan anak yang sedang terburu-buru mengejar bus—mungkin si anak hampir terlambat datang ke latihan musikal Natalnya, siapa tahu; seorang pemuda bertopi _beret_ yang berjalan dengan postur tubuh sangat buruk—mungkin terlalu banyak duduk di depan layar komputer sebagai salah satu ‘peserta’ _Hunger Games_ di Wall Street; seorang wanita dengan sepatu _boots_ tinggi hingga lutut yang sedang melakukan _multitask:_ berjalan sambil menelepon dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain memegang tiga tas kertas dari merk-merk ternama, hasil dari niat _window shopping_ di SoHo. Perempuan ini mestilah yang dianggap Atsumu sebagai _New Yorker._

Tak lama kemudian, nomor antriannya dipanggil. Kiyoomi beranjak untuk mengambil pesanannya dan melangkah keluar.

Perjalanan pulang dari Lower Manhattan ke unit apartemennya di 325 Lafayette, Brooklyn, menghabiskan waktu 35 menit lamanya. Satu yang Kiyoomi suka dari New York adalah rute _subway_ yang efisien, meski baginya rute _subway_ di Jepang selalu juara. Yang selama ini selalu menyambut Kiyoomi setiap ia pulang adalah keheningan apartemen, dan dibalik kepalanya, ia membayangkan secara otomatis bagaimana rasanya bila ada Atsumu di sini, sedang duduk menonton televisi memakai _lounge set-_ nya yang selalu kebesaran itu. Langkah kaki Kiyoomi membawanya menuju kamar tidur, mengambil sebuah kotak kayu yang tersimpan rapi di rak dan berlutut di lantai seolah-olah ia sedang membawa sebuah benda pusaka paling berharga, Ketika kotak itu dibuka, isinya adalah kumpulan _polaroid_ dan logo dari berbagai merk _food chain_ dan kedai di New York, serta sebuah gunting. Ditatapnya isi kotak itu dalam diam.

Sepasang mata Kiyoomi berwarna hijau gelap, sangat gelap nyaris hitam, sering tersembunyi di balik kacamata antiradiasinya, tetapi bila wajahnya tersiram cahaya, kamu bisa melihat warna hijau itu. Atsumu bilang mata Kiyoomi seperti laut lepas yang dihantam badai. Gelap dan kelam, misterius dan berbahaya. Sinarnya semakin tertutupi oleh kabut ketika ia menggunting logo burung dara dari _cup holder_ kopi yang tadi dibelinya dan menyimpan hasil guntingan itu bersama kertas antrian di dalam kotak tadi. Hari ini tidak ada _polaroid_ baru.

Bila orang lain tahu Kiyoomi punya kebiasaan seperti ini: menyimpan struk, kertas antrian, _cup holder_ dan guntingan logo yang disimpan dalam kotak yang sama dengan _polaroid_ bangunan, gedung, pohon yang gundul karena musim dingin, air mancur, dan benda-benda mati lainnya, bisa jadi mereka akan menganggapnya aneh. Tapi Kiyoomi tidak. Ia tidak merasa aneh, risih, atau maniak. Menyimpan benda-benda itu membantunya untuk merasa tenang. Menuliskan satu kalimat di lahan kosong foto _polaroid_ itu membantunya untuk merasa ringan. Seperti kalimat yang ada di _polaroid_ yang sedang dipegangnya ini. Potret Thornewood Castle, yang pernah dikunjunginya beberapa minggu yang lalu untuk referensi bangunan bernuansa gotik. Bertepatan dengan sepasang kekasih sedang menyewa kastil itu sebagai tempat pernikahan mereka.

_Atsumu, I wish we could tie the knot here, too._

* * *

“Selamat Hari Ibu, Bu.”

Kiyoomi tersenyum melihat wajah damai Ibu memenuhi layar MacBook. Kerutan di wajah beliau menandakan seberapa sering Ibu tersenyum dan banyak menangis. Kiyoomi tidak pernah ingat apakah ada satu fase dalam hidupnya tanpa Ibu di sana. Ibu selalu ada bersamanya kapanpun Kiyoomi bahagia, sedih, terpuruk selama satu tahun lamanya, dan perlahan berdiri.

_“Kiyo-chan, besok pulang, ya?”_

Ibu sudah memasuki usia lanjut, wajar bila Ibu menginginkan putra bungsunya ada di sisinya. Apalagi Kiyoomi lima tahun lamanya bersekolah sendirian di New York, pulang dua kali setahun ketika _summer break_ dan _winter break,_ itupun tidak pernah sampai satu bulan penuh di rumah. Tapi sayangnya, _internship_ Kiyoomi sebagai calon arsitek membutuhkan tambahan 3 tahun untuk mendapatan lisensi sekaligus memenuhi kriteria Architecture Experience Program. Sedikit melegakan untuk Kiyoomi, tetapi juga berat karena Ibu membutuhkannya pulang.

Kiyoomi belum siap untuk menginjakkan kaki terlalu lama di Jepang.

“Iya, Bu. Besok saya pulang,” Kiyoomi berujar dengan sabar, “tiket sudah beres, baju sudah siap, besok tinggal berangkat saja. Ayah ada di rumah, Bu? Saya belum bilang terima kasih sama Ayah.”

 _“Ayahmu ada, biasa, main shogi dengan Sei. Asami yang jadi pengamatnya,”_ kata Ibu sambil tertawa kecil, _“semoga urusan apapun hari ini lancar ya, Kiyo.”_

“Terima kasih, Bu. Maaf karena saya masih betah pergi jauh sekali,” Kiyoomi tersenyum kecut.

 _“Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Ibu tahu,”_ Ibu membalas penuh kesabaran, sorot matanya masih memancarkan ekspresi yang sama; prihatin, sedih. Tidak ada ibu yang tidak sedih melihat anaknya pernah berada dalam titik terbawah dan sekarang masih tertatih-tatih untuk bangkit. _“Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya, Nak? Ibu butuh kamu. Ayah juga masih butuh kamu. Kalau kamu belum menemukan tujuan kamu untuk pulang, ada Ibu dan Ayah di sini.”_

Kedua ujung bibir Kiyoomi gemetar tak terkendali seiring laki-laki itu berusaha untuk kuat. Sulit rasanya untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan. Kiyoomi selalu terbangun dengan keinginan untuk kabur, _jauh, jauh sekali._ Ia memang sadar masih ada orang-orang yang menunggunya untuk kembali, untuk pulang, seperti Ayah, Ibu, Sei, Asami. Tetapi masih ada sisi dalam dirinya yang menginginkan untuk lari karena sudut-sudut Tokyo dan Jepang mengingatkan Kiyoomi pada satu nama.

Tetapi melihat ibunya yang seperti ini, Kiyoomi seakan digilas habis.

“Maaf, Bu,” suara Kiyoomi serak, setengah mati rasanya mempertahankan benteng ini di hadapan ibunya, _“maaf.”_

Sisa Skype kemudian dihabiskan oleh Sei. Berdua dengan Asami, Sei berhasil mencairkan suarana kelabu dengan tawa riuh dan humor keringnya. Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi waktu New York, Kiyoomi berpamitan sebelum menyudahi Skype.

 _“Ingat, Kiyo,”_ Sei menenangkan, _“kamu boleh pergi ke mana saja. Belajar tentang arsitektur, ke Florence bahkan sampai ke Barcelona pun tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak sendirian. Kamu bukan kabur selamanya. Ibaratkan kapal, kamu sedang berlayar. Dan kapanpun kamu membutuhkan tempat untuk berlabuh, kami ada di sana. Aku, Asami, Ayah, Ibu, teman-temanmu, bahkan termasuk dia. Mereka yang menyambut kamu dengan “selamat datang di rumah” adalah selamanya rumahmu.”_

 _“Jadi, ayo belajar berdamai dengan diri sendiri dulu. Ya?”_ Asami menambahkan dengan senyumnya yang keibuan sebelum kedua kakaknya itu melambaikan tangan dan wajah mereka menghilang di layar, digantikan _dashboard_ Skype.

Kiyoomi menghela napas. Menutup MacBook-nya dan beralih memakai kaus kaki merah yang sejak tadi menganggur di pangkuannya. Ada jahitan inisial namanya di tepinya, sedikit berantakan karena Atsumu baru mencoba merajut waktu itu. Sampai warna kaus kaki ini menjadi pudar karena terlalu sering dicuci dan dipakai, Kiyoomi tidak akan bosan.

Berdamai dengan diri sendiri seperti yang dikatakan Asami bukan hal yang mudah. Siapapun tahu itu. Apalagi harus berdamai setelah mengalami kehilangan. Kiyoomi melakukannya dengan ‘sekalian kabur’ dari Jepang, memilih mengambil 3 tahun tambahan untuk magang di New York, meskipun ada tiga surel dari biro arsitek di Jepang yang memberinya tawaran untuk magang di sana. Rasanya seperti pengecut, terus lari dan lari.

Bicara tentang kesedihan memang tidak pernah selesai.

Kiyoomi memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa satu hari di New York sebelum pulang ke Jepang dengan jalan-jalan. Mengumpulkan foto _polaroid_ sudut-sudut kota Big Apple yang terlewat. Grand Central Terminal dan _whispering gallery_ -nya yang fenomenal.

(“Omi, aku pernah baca artikel di internet tentang tempat-tempat yang harus didatangi ketika di New York. Ada bagian di Grand Central Terminal yang namanya _whispering gallery._ Kamu pernah ke sana?”

“Kamu suka sekali ya, _searching_ hal-hal begitu? Aku yang hidup di sini saja paling jauh cuma ke Time Square.”

“Ah, itu sih, memang kamu nggak punya semangat untuk jalan-jalan. Eksplor kotanya dong, Omiii, kalau aku bisa kuliah di luar negeri, aku nggak akan melewatkan kesempatan buat mengeksplor sudut-sudut kota.”)

Mendengus kecil, Kiyoomi menaikkan syal menutupi hidungnya. Setan-setan di dalam kepalanya mulai berulah lagi. Mana pernah mau mereka untuk diam.

(“Nih, nih, dengar ya. Kalau kita berbicara ke satu sudut dinding akan terdengar di sudut yang posisinya diagonal dari tempat kita berdiri, karena sifat akustik arsitekturnya yang dirancang untuk bisa menciptakan fenomena ini—sifat akustik arsitektur tuh, apa sih, Omi?”

“Hm? Sifat akustik arsitektur?”

“Iya. Jelasin ke aku, tapi pakai bahasa yang mudah dipahami orang awam kayak aku.”

“Hmm… kamu ingat aula di sekolah kita dulu?”

“Oh! Ingat, ingat!”

“Pidato Pak Kepala Sekolah biasanya jarang diperhatikan karena kita semua sulit menangkap apa yang beliau bicarakan, kan? Aula sekolah kita memang luas, bisa menampung hampir semua siswa satu sekolah, tetapi karena waktu pembangunannya mungkin tidak melibatkan konsultan akustik, makanya suara beliau jadi tenggelam dalam bisik-bisik siswa dan tidak jelas didengarkan.”

“Kukira arsitektur cuma mengurusi bangun-membangun rumah.”

“Kalau orangnya superperfeksionis, urusan akustik arsitektur bangunan rumah pasti juga dihitung.”

“Omi.”

“Ya?”

“Nanti kalau kita berdua _travelling_ ke seluruh dunia dan jadwalnya pergi ke New York, jangan lupa mampir _whispering gallery_ , ya! Aku mau coba, kita ngobrol di situ.”

“Memangnya mau ngobrolin apa?”

“Omi bilang _‘I love you, Atsumu’_ nanti kujawab _‘I love you more, Kiyoomi!’_ begitu. Hehehe.”)

Kiyoomi berdiri di bawah _archway._ _Whispering gallery_ ramai oleh turis, ada yang sedang mencoba berbicara di salah satu sudut lalu rekannya yang mendengarkan tertawa, ada yang berswafoto, ada juga yang membeli makanan di Oyster Bar.

Setelah mengambil foto _whispering gallery,_ Kiyoomi mendekat ke salah satu sudut yang kosong. Disentuhnya keramik yang melapisi dinding itu, sejenak teringat pada impian Atsumu untuk mengunjungi _whispering gallery_ ini. Kiyoomi bisa membayangkan tawa riangnya di balik dinding. Kiyoomi bisa mendengar, _“ayo, bilang lagi, Omi!”_ sambil tergelak puas.

_“I love you, Atsumu.”_

Kiyoomi menunggu.

Menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Tidak ada balasan.

* * *

Rasa-rasanya setiap orang mempunyai setidaknya satu saudara sepupu yang menyebalkan, dan bagi Kiyoomi, saudara sepupu yang menyebalkan itu adalah Komori Motoya. Yang sekarang berteriak-teriak seperti orang barbar di telepon.

_"Bangun, Pemalas! Pesawat tidak akan menunggumu kalau kau terlambat!"_

"Berhenti berteriak, Motoya," gumam Kiyoomi tanpa minat, berhenti sebentar untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot lagi. Sepertinya ia harus membeli kalung kacamata sekalian memeriksakan apakah kacamatanya ini sudah longgar karena sering melorot. "Aku sudah ada di bandara sejak tadi. Kau tidak perlu mengomel."

_"Jam berapa pesawatmu sampai di Tokyo?"_

Kiyoomi mengecek lagi _boarding pass_ yang ia bawa di tangan kiri. "Jam 3 sore."

Maskapai yang ia pilih untuk pulang ke Jepang hari ini akan transit dulu di Bandara O’Hare, Chicago, selama satu jam sebelum _layover_ ke Bandara Narita. Ada alasan mengapa Kiyoomi memilih jalur _connecting flight_ daripada penerbangan langsung; ia bisa beristirahat sejenak di bandara, membeli satu-dua makanan untuk mengisi perut, dan jalan-jalan di sekitar terminal untuk meregangkan otot yang kaku karena duduk selama dua jam lamanya di _space_ sempit kabin pesawat. Memiliki kaki sepanjang galah memang tidak diuntungkan bila dalam perjalanan udara seperti ini.

_"Oke. Ibumu berkali-kali mengingatkan supaya aku tidak kelupaan menjemput anak bungsu kesayangannya ini di bandara. Mungkin ada lebih dari 5 kali ibumu mengirim pesan seperti, "Motoya-kun, jangan lupa menjemput Kiyo-chan, ya." atau "Motoya-kun, setelah Kiyo-chan sampai di Jepang, ajak dia untuk makan dulu, ya. Pasti dia kelaparan." Sejak kapan aku dipekerjakan menjadi babysitter pribadi Sakusa Kiyoomi?"_

Kiyoomi memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak ikhlas begitu, tidak perlu dijemput juga tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak taksi bandara yang kosong."

 _"Ngambek?"_ suara Motoya dipenuhi intonasi usil, _"relax, Kiyo. Aku sepupu terbaik yang pernah kau punya."_

"Terserah," sahut Kiyoomi malas, "sebentar lagi _boarding._ Kututup teleponnya."

" _Safe flight, Kiyo—"_ apapun yang akan dikatakan Motoya belum sempat tersampaikan karena Kiyoomi sudah memutus lebih dulu sambungan teleponnya. Dimatikannya pula ponselnya karena tidak ingin melihat notifikasi pesan yang beruntun masuk. Kebanyakan adalah pesan dari grup SMA-nya dulu yang heboh karena Motoya memberi tahu mereka bahwa Kiyoomi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Jepang untuk _winter break_ selama tiga minggu. Ada yang bilang mereka harus liburan di _ski lodge,_ yang diaminkan oleh setengah dari anggota grup.

Kiyoomi mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh area terminal. Banyak wajah asing yang nantinya akan menjadi 'teman' perjalanannya menuju Chicago. Orang-orang ini mestilah punya tujuan sama: ke Jepang. Entah untuk liburan, perjalanan bisnis di akhir tahun, atau pulang ke rumah seperti yang Kiyoomi lakukan. Kiyoomi adalah seorang yang sering mengobservasi sekitarnya karena ia tidak cukup pandai memulai percakapan. Sering pula ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kisah-kisah yang tersimpan dalam selembar _boarding pass_ yang mengantarkan mereka ke tujuan. Apakah mereka punya seseorang yang menunggu dengan kedua tangan terbuka? Apakah mereka memilih menggunakan taksi dan tidak mengabari karena ingin kepulangan mereka menjadi kejutan? Atau mungkin… mereka tidak memiliki siapa-siapa kecuali apartemen yang kosong dan kasur yang dingin. Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada pekikan terkejut yang diikuti isak tangis bahagia. Hanya diri sendiri, dan _"Tadaima"_ yang memantul tanpa dibalas.

("O-Omi…?"

"Kenapa wajahnya kaget sekali, sih?")

Kiyoomi ingat dekapan hangat dan erat yang nyaris membuatnya sesak dan basah yang menembus kain kemeja di bahu.

("Kamu nggak bilang kalau pulang bulan ini!"

"Namanya juga _surprise._ Kamu suka kejutan, kan?"

_"Omi!"_

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis. Aku pulang."

"Se—hiks—selamat datang.")

Itu kisahnya dibalik selembar _boarding pass_ dalam kepulangannya yang terakhir bulan Agustus dua tahun lalu. Dan _boarding pass_ yang digenggamnya hari ini punya kisah yang berbeda. Yang tidak akan melibatkan pelukan seerat koala, isakan yang lucu, dan bisikan sengau, "Selamat datang di rumah, Omi."

Kiyoomi akan selalu punya _alasan_ mengapa ia memilih untuk pulang. Yang ia tidak punya sekarang dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya adalah _tujuan_ mengapa ia memilih untuk pulang.

* * *

Kalau bukan perintah dari bibinya, Komori Motoya pasti masih berselimut sambil mengunyah _popcorn_ dan menonton Star Wars. Tetapi karena hari ini sepupunya yang suka cemberut itu datang, jauh-jauh dari New York, pasti _jetlag_ dan lelah kalau disuruh menunggu terlalu lama, akhirnya Motoya berangkat satu jam lebih awal untuk menjemput di Bandara Narita.

Sekarang, Motoya menunggu bersama para penjemput. Beruntunglah ia karena punya badan setinggi 180 cm, yang memudahkannya untuk mencari sosok berambut ikal dan memakai masker menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. _Plus,_ Kiyoomi malah lima inchi lebih tinggi daripada Motoya, yang membuatnya lebih mencolok dibandingkan orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

"Kiyo!" Motoya berseru sambil melambai-lambaikan dua tangan seolah-olah Kiyoomi tidak bisa melihatnya dan tubuh tinggi besarnya itu. Motoya yakin, di belakang masker putihnya, Kiyoomi pasti makin cemberut. Dari balik kacamata saja tatapannya terasa dingin ketika sepupunya itu berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Selamat datang di Tokyo!" Motoya meniru suara penyanyi _opera,_ yang jelas-jelas _gagal,_ sambil merentangkan tangan, tetapi malah menggantung canggung. "Boleh peluk, _nggak_ nih? _Bro hug? Recharging energy_ setelah perjalanan 16 jam?"

Kiyoomi tidak menjawab. Hanya dari sorot matanya saja Motoya sudah tahu.

"Oke, oke. Kita langsung pulang," kekeh Motoya, menepuk punggung Kiyoomi dua kali, yang untungnya tidak disemprot oleh Kiyoomi karena Sakusa Kiyoomi yang sedang kelelahan akibat _jetlag_ akan jauh lebih sensitif dan mudah marah daripada biasanya.

"Mau makan dulu?" di parkiran, Motoya menawarkan sambil membantu Kiyoomi menyimpan kopernya di bagasi, " _ramen_ di _izakaya_ dekat _gym_ itu punya menu baru. Siapa tahu kau tertarik mencobanya."

Kiyoomi tampak menimbang-nimbang, dan mengangguk kemudian. _Izakaya_ menyediakan _sake_ tradisional dengan persentase alkohol yang berbeda-beda. Mungkin _jetlag-_ nya bisa diatasi dengan minum alkohol supaya tidurnya lebih nyenyak.

 _Izakaya_ yang diusulkan Motoya agak ramai. Karena tahu sepupunya tidak begitu suka berdesakan dengan banyak orang, Motoya bersyukur masih ada ruang lega di bagian belakang _izakaya._ Musim dingin begini memang enaknya berbagi alkohol dan _snack_ untuk menghangatkan tubuh, seperti dua botol _sake_ dan dua _ramen_ yang jadi pesanan mereka berdua. Seorang pelayan membawakan _edamame_ sebagai _welcome snack,_ yang dibalas gumaman terima kasih.

Di kursinya, Motoya duduk tak nyaman. Bukan karena kursinya tidak empuk, tapi bingung membuka percakapan. Apalagi Kiyoomi kelihatan sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Tidak repot-repot mencari topik untuk diobrolkan.

“Kita ini sepupu, tapi mau mengobrol saja sulit sekali,” celetuk Motoya, setengah menyindir.

Kiyoomi melirik sekilas. “Tanyakan apa saja, nanti juga jadi obrolan,” ujarnya setengah acuh. Beberapa ketikan sebelum menyimpan lagi ponselnya di dalam tas. “Maaf, Ibu cerewet sekali.”

Motoya tertawa. “Itu karena Bibi senang anak bungsunya pulang ke rumah.”

Kiyoomi tersenyum tipis. Mengambil _edamame_ untuk dimakan.

“Jadi…”

Merasa sepupunya hendak bertanya, Kiyoomi mengintip dari balik kacamatanya sambil mengunyah _edamame_. Menunggu.

“Bagaimana?”

“Apanya yang bagaimana?”

Motoya bingung hendak melanjutkan obrolan. Topik yang akan ia singgung di sini bisa jadi topik yang sensitif untuk sepupunya. Motoya harus memutar otaknya dua kali lebih keras untuk menemukan susunan kalimat yang pas. “Eh, New York. Dan kehidupanmu di sana. Paman bilang kau berhasil diterima magang di kantor arsitek yang keren. Kau sudah lima tahun lamanya jauh dari Jepang. Kalau magang di sana berarti tinggal lebih lama, kan?”

Bagi Kiyoomi yang segala hal dipikir sampai ekornya, pertanyaan Motoya memiliki dua arti. Kehidupannya yang sebenarnya, kuliah dan magang dan tetek-bengeknya, dan “kehidupan”-nya selain kuliah dan magang. Kiyoomi pikir Motoya tidak membahas tentang kehidupannya di New York atau kisah lamaran magangnya yang mulus. Kiyoomi pikir Motoya bertanya tentang _bagaimana hidupmu setelah kehilangan kekasihmu dan kamu tidak sempat menemaninya satu hari pun?_ “Aku tidak tahu.”

Kening Motoya mengerut samar.

“Rasanya seperti tas plastik yang ditiup angin, kau tahu. Hari ini begini, ya begini. Hari ini begitu, ya begitu. _I’m lost. That’s the answer if you want to be specific.”_

Kiyoomi menegakkan tubuh ketika pesanan mereka datang. _Izakaya_ ini gesit juga. Motoya menuangkan _sake_ ke gelas sepupunya. Setelah mengucapkan “ _kanpai”_ sebagai bentuk _cheers,_ Kiyoomi menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk. Mengernyit ketika merasakan sensasi panas mengaliri kerongkongan. _Sake_ tradisional memang tidak ada bandingannya.

“Oh,” Motoya menipiskan bibir, “cukup berat, kalau kusimpulkan.”

“Orang yang hidup dalam kegelapan dan penyesalan tidak pernah baik-baik saja, Motoya,” tukas Kiyoomi datar. Menuangkan _sake_ ke dalam gelasnya dan gelas Motoya. Dihabiskan lagi dalam sekali teguk.

Alkohol memang iblis yang ditendang dari surga.

Motoya mengamati Kiyoomi yang sedang memutar-mutar gelas _sake_ sambil melamun. Ada yang berbeda dari Kiyoomi yang sekarang dengan Kiyoomi yang ia kenal. Bukan karena lelaki itu memakai kacamata, tapi terlebih pada rambut ikalnya yang panjang menyentuh kerah, kantung matanya yang hitam dan sinar wajahnya yang keruh.

 _“He was my anchor, you know. He keeps me steady,”_ Kiyoomi melanjutkan, meneguk segelas _sake_ lagi. Wajahnya sudah merah. Mungkin _jetlag_ membuatnya lebih cepat mabuk. _“Losing him was the greatest loss of my life. And I’m a failure, Motoya, I failed—hik—to keep him stay with me.”_

Motoya paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

“Tidak ada satu hari dimana aku tidak teringat isak tangisnya,” Motoya tidak berani memotong. Hanya mengawasi Kiyoomi yang hampir kacau di gelasnya yang keenam, prihatin dan empati kepada sepupunya _._ “Dia bilang, _“Sakit, Omi. Sakit… Omi, sakit sekali…”_ dan aku cuma duduk diam di sana, bodoh dan tidak berguna, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.”

Kiyoomi tertawa dan Motoya merasakan betapa kosong tawa itu. Tangan kiri menyugar ke belakang helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah, menampilkan jelas sosok Sakusa Kiyoomi yang hancur berantakan.

“Aku hanya bisa bilang, _‘Atsumu, kamu kuat’_ padahal dia jelas-jelas kesakitan karena kemoterapi dan radiasi dan obat-obatan yang dosisnya sinting. Dia butuh aku secara nyata dan fisik, bukan hanya dari FaceTime dengan perbedaan waktu yang drastis dan motivasi untuk bertahan ketika persentase hidupnya saja tidak bisa dijaminkan,” kekehan hambar lolos dari belah bibir Kiyoomi, “dia terus menangis dan bilang, _“Pulang, Omi. Pulang. Pulang. Pulang.”_ Dia menyuruhku untuk _pulang,_ Motoya, _rumahku memintaku untuk pulang,_ tetapi aku tidak melakukannya. _I needed him at my darkest nights and he was there, but where was I when he needed me to hold him?”_

Motoya menipiskan bibir lagi. Ragu hendak menimpali seperti apa, tetapi hatinya bicara Kiyoomi tidak butuh nasihat. Ia butuh tempat untuk meluapkan beban berat di kedua pundaknya dan hatinya yang penuh dengan nestapa untuk dikosongkan.

“Motoya,” ketika Kiyoomi mengangkat wajah, kedua pipinya yang pucat bersimbah air mata. Tangan kanan menekan dada kuat-kuat seolah dengan begitu, batu besar yang menghimpit paru-parunya akan hancur, dan kedua matanya yang sekelam lautan meneriakkan seorang pelaut yang menjerit meminta pertolongan _._ “Aku merindukannya setiap hari sampai rasanya _hampir mati._ ”

* * *

Motoya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan mereka di _izakaya_ dan membiarkan dua mangkuk _ramen_ ditinggalkan tanpa tersentuh. Salahnya juga menyinggung ranah tentang kehidupan sepupunya yang pelik.

Di mobil, selama perjalanan, Kiyoomi jatuh tertidur. Alkohol mengambil alih sistemnya, dan untungnya Kiyoomi yang mabuk adalah tipe yang mudah tertidur selain tipe yang sentimental. Motoya berharap ketika Kiyoomi sudah sadar, ia tidak mengingat episode histerisnya di _izakaya._

“Kiyo, bangun. Sudah sampai di rumahmu,” Motoya mengguncang pelan bahu Kiyoomi. Jeda sedikit lama sebelum Kiyoomi membuka mata.

“Pusing?” tanya Motoya, siap-siap mengambil _aspirin_ di laci mobil.

Kiyoomi menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tangannya bergerak sendiri mencari botol air dan Motoya membantunya. Kiyoomi bergumam terima kasih, berkumur berkali-kali karena mulut dan kerongkongannya terasa kering. Pusing sedikit, tapi tidak masalah. Bukan pusing yang berdenyut-denyut. Hanya saja seluruh sendi di tubuhnya nyeri. Efek terburuk dari _jetlag._

Dibantu Motoya, Kiyoomi menurunkan koper dari bagasi mobil. Langkah Kiyoomi gontai mengikuti sepupunya yang sudah menekan bel rumah, tungkai kakinya terasa lemas untuk diajak berjalan. Laki-laki itu masih belum memproses dengan benar bahwa ia sudah sampai di rumahnya, di rumah orang tuanya, di Jepang, dan bukan di apartemennya yang dingin dan sepi di New York.

Pintu terbuka. Kiyoomi mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, menyipitkan mata berkali-kali. Pandangannya masih mengabur. Yang ia tahu ada sesosok perempuan bertubuh lebih pendek darinya di balik pintu yang dibuka. Belum sempat otaknya benar-benar berjalan dengan seharusnya, Kiyoomi merasakan tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam dekapan erat. Hangat. Bukan dekapan Atsumu, tetapi Kiyoomi familiar.

“Kiyo _-chan._ Kiyo _-chan,”_ perempuan itu menangis, dan Kiyoomi familiar dengan suara ini, “kamu pulang, Nak. Kamu pulang.”

Semerbak harum lembut bunga lavender masuk ke indera penciumannya dan di detik itulah, kesadarannya kembali utuh.

Sepasang tangan keriput yang kasar karena usia dan kehidupan meraba sisi wajahnya seperti menyentuh wajah bayi. Penuh kehati-hatian dan kasih sayang, Kiyoomi bisa merasakannya. Dan sepasang mata yang sama hijaunya dengan matanya sendiri; laut lepas yang dihantam badai, Kiyoomi _sadar_ ia ada di mana sekarang.

“Ibu…?”

Wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu itu tersenyum lega. Membawa lagi Kiyoomi ke dalam pelukan abadinya.

“Selamat datang di rumah, Kiyoomi.”

Sudut hati Kiyoomi ngilu. Kalimat itu dan pelukan ini telah jelas menunjukkan arah ke mana yang seharusnya Kiyoomi tuju. Setelah beratus-ratus hari lamanya Kiyoomi tersesat, ia kini tiba di ujung labirin gelapnya.

“Kiyoomi pulang, Bu. _Kiyoomi pulang.”_

* * *

Bisa jadi Sakusa Kiyoomi adalah orang paling gila yang mau menyetir 7 jam lamanya setelah penerbangan selama 16 jam kemarin.

Sebenarnya, ada jalur alternatif yang lebih cepat dibandingkan menyetir. _Shinkansen_ dari Tokyo ke Himeji di Prefektur Hyogo menghabiskan waktu 3 jam, jauh lebih singkat dibandingkan menyetir dengan mobil. Tetapi Kiyoomi adalah Kiyoomi, yang keras kepala dan sulit dibujuk bila pilihannya sudah teguh.

Maka, ketika jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, bahkan matahari musim dingin saja masih malas untuk muncul, Kiyoomi sudah siap dengan mantel dan kunci mobil. Bila lalu lintas tidak macet karena besok Natal dan ia cukup sinting untuk tidak berhenti sama sekali di _rest area_ , ia bisa sampai di Himeji pukul 11 siang.

Ibu jelas kelihatan tidak setuju ketika Kiyoomi bilang di meja makan mereka kemarin malam, bahwa ia harus ke Hyogo subuh-subuh sekali. Alasannya karena ada urusan yang belum selesai dengan Atsumu. Sei dan Asami sigap menawarkan diri untuk menemani adik laki-laki mereka, yang ditolak halus oleh Kiyoomi.

“Tidak lama, kok, Bu. Hanya sebentar,” Kiyoomi berujar meyakinkan pada Ibu yang membukakan pagar untuknya, masih dengan raut tidak rela yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Putra bungsunya baru sampai di rumah kemarin sore, dan subuh buta begini ia malah pergi lagi. “Ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan. Dengan Atsumu.”

Mata tua Ibu bersinar suram. Kiyoomi menggeritkan gigi, berusaha untuk tersenyum. “Terima kasih untuk bekalnya, Bu,” Kiyoomi pamit sambil mengecup pipi kanan Ibu. Lalu Toyota C-HR hitam itu meluncur mulus membelah jalanan bersalju.

Selama berkendara, kawan setianya adalah lagu-lagu _random_ yang terputar dari Apple Music, tiga bungkus keripik kentang, dan bekal _sushi_ buatan Ibu. Sebenarnya, Motoya juga menawarkan diri untuk menemani Kiyoomi ke Hyogo daripada mengemudi sendirian, tetapi Kiyoomi menolak. Bilang tidak apa-apa meski menyetir seorang diri. Pusing di kepalanya akibat mabuk kemarin sudah reda, dan ngilu-ngilu di sendinya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik, jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Walaupun Kiyoomi menghabiskan lima tahun di New York, hanya pulang dua kali setahun, ia masih hapal betul ke mana arah tujuannya. Aplikasi peta membantu sedikit untuk memilih jalan yang tidak padat lalu lintas

Dan perjalanan yang seharusnya 7 jam itu molor menjadi 9 jam, malah mungkin lebih jika dihitung lama Kiyoomi beristirahat di _rest area._ Kiyoomi tiba di tempat tujuan pukul setengah dua siang, tepat di jam istirahat dan makan siang, dan tempat tujuannya ini ramai oleh banyak orang.

Menarik napas panjang untuk menguatkan diri, Kiyoomi melepas sabuk dan keluar dari mobil. Telapak tangannya mendadak berkeringat. Kiyoomi mengusapkan telapak tangannya dua kali di mantel sebelum membuka pintu dan bel bergemerincing di atas kepalanya

“Selamat siang, selamat datang di Onigiri Mi—Sakusa _-san?”_

Adalah sapaan ramah yang berubah desisan yang menyambut Kiyoomi. Di belakang meja _counter,_ ada sesosok laki-laki jangkung bermata rubah yang terbelalak menatapnya. Kiyoomi menurunkan masker, mencoba untuk tersenyum meski sudut bibirnya kaku. “Suna _-san_.”

Canggung. Kikuk sekali. Yang di balik meja _counter_ itu adalah Suna Rintarou, sahabat baik Atsumu sejak kecil. Atsumu yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua, Kiyoomi ke Rintarou dan Rintarou ke Kiyoomi, karena katanya, orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus saling mengenal.

Kiyoomi memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Rintarou meremat-remat tangannya, bingung harus bertindak bagaimana tetapi Kiyoomi melihatnya berbicara pada seorang pegawai sebelum menghilang di balik tirai.

Hanya butuh hitungan menit saja sampai Kiyoomi merasakan dua presensi di sisi mejanya.

“Kau,” silabel pertama yang keluar dari mulut seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bertopi yang menatapnya dingin terasa sama tajamnya menggores kulit seperti ujung _samurai_. “Ada apa?”

Jika Miya Atsumu adalah sosok yang hangat dan penuh warna seperti ladang bunga, Miya Osamu serupa langit mendung dengan awan yang bergulung-gulung. Sepasang mata abu-abunya dingin seperti badai. Berbeda dengan mata Atsumu yang cokelat cerah selayaknya kolam madu bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Rintarou menyentuh bahu Osamu. Memberi tanda pada kekasihnya itu untuk menahan diri. “Nanti dulu,” ujarnya setengah berbisik, “masih ada pengunjung.”

Hampir mati duduk rasanya Kiyoomi karena sorot dingin Miya Osamu. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Suna Rintarou karena menyelamatkan hidupnya— _ah._ Bukan seorang Suna lagi, rupanya. Miya Rintarou.

Itu yang Kiyoomi simpulkan dari cincin yang menggantung di kalung lelaki itu.

Osamu menghela napas, lelah dan iritasi. “Tunggu setelah pelanggan ini pulang,” ujarnya dengan nada rendah, mengancam, dan berbalik pergi. Kembali ke dapur.

Kiyoomi melemparkan tatapan penuh terima kasih pada Rintarou yang memilih untuk duduk bersamanya di meja daripada kembali ke belakang _counter._

“Maafkan Osamu, ya.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku memakluminya,” Kiyoomi tersenyum tipis, “kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga membenci diriku.”

Hening sejenak. Masih kaku.

“Kapan kembali dari New York?”

“Kemarin sore. Jam 3.”

“Woah, paginya langsung ke Himeji? Sendirian?”

“Bukan masalah besar. Itu cincin pernikahan?”

“Belum, baru tunangan. Bulan Oktober lalu.”

“Miya atau Suna?”

“Miya, tentu saja. Tidak mau mengambil nama keluarga Osamu setelah Atsumu tidak ada. Ingat Atsumu pernah bilang kalau ada baiknya keluarga Miya punya dua anggota keluarga lagi?”

Kiyoomi tersenyum pahit. Tawa berderai Atsumu setelah mengusulkan ide itu masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. “Tentu.”

(“Miya Atsumu, Miya Kiyoomi. Miya Osamu, Miya Rintarou! Bagaimana? Lucu, kan? Seperti satu paket, _buy 2 get 2 free!”_

 _“_ Hah? _Free?_ Aku dan Sakusa _-san_ bukan barang gratisan, ya!”)

_“He was… the strongest person I know.”_

Suara Rintarou terdengar jauh, sama seperti pandangan matanya yang menerawang. Kiyoomi memusatkan perhatian pada jemarinya sendiri yang dimainkan gugup.

“Dia berhasil bertahan sampai kau datang,” Rintarou melanjutkan, “senyumnya lega sekali ketika kau muncul di pintu, berantakan dan menangis.”

“Atsumu bodoh. Bisa-bisanya tersenyum seperti itu dan berkata, _“Jangan menangis! Sebentar lagi aku tidak sakit lagi!”_ seolah-olah kematian baginya bukan apa-apa. Padahal dia sendiri juga takut mati. Takut meninggalkanmu sendirian. Takut mimpi-mimpinya terabaikan. Mau sampai kapanpun, bahkan di detik-detik terakhirnya, Atsumu tidak pernah lupa meminta orang-orang untuk bahagia. Tapi lupa diri kalau kondisinya sendiri terus memburuk.”

 _“He’s such a jerk,”_ Rintarou meloloskan tawa kecil, getir, bersama setitik air mata dari ujung matanya, _“a too kind-hearted, selfless jerk.”_

“Kalau ke sini cuma untuk mengenang Atsumu dengan melankolis, sebaiknya lupakan saja.”

Intonasi dingin Miya Osamu menginterupsi. Sosoknya hadir lagi, lengkap dengan auranya yang masih tidak bersahabat. Kiyoomi baru sadar pelanggan sudah meninggalkan restoran kecil ini dan Osamu memasang plang _“Tutup lebih awal, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Selamat Natal!”_ di kaca etalase. 

Osamu duduk di kursi yang tadinya diisi Rintarou sehingga ia kini berhadapan langsung dengan Kiyoomi. Lelaki bertopi itu tidak perlu berlagak banyak untuk mengirimkan sinyal bahwa sekarang saatnya Kiyoomi untuk bicara perihal kehadirannya datang kemari.

Kiyoomi berdeham. Tenggorokannya terasa kering tiba-tiba. “Maaf karena sudah mengganggu di jam _business hours,”_ mulainya. Terdiam setelahnya karena tidak tahu harus menyusun kalimat yang seperti apa. Semua bahasa di kepalanya kabur. Alasan-alasan yang ia siapkan sejak berkendara tadi, hilang. Lidahnya kelu.

Dengan mata tajamnya, Osamu mengamati laki-laki berambut hitam ikal di depannya ini. Yang dulunya sering dibangga-banggakan Atsumu, yang dulu namanya sering mengalir keluar dari belah bibir Atsumu. _Omi begini, Omi begitu. Kalau sudah jadi saudara ipar, ‘Samu harus akrab dengan Omi, ya!_

“Besok.”

Kiyoomi mengangkat kepala, memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Osamu. Sebagai kembar identik, bentuk wajah Osamu tidak jauh berbeda dari wajah Atsumu. Tapi tetap, Kiyoomi tidak bisa menemukan _Atsumu_ dari sosok Osamu. Keduanya bertolak belakang.

“Kalau mengikuti tepat dua tahun kematian Atsumu, besok.”

“Aku tahu,” Kiyoomi mengangguk. Ia mudah menghafalkan angka dan tanggal di luar kepala. Tidak disangka sekarang ia harus terus mengingat kapan tepatnya dan sejak kapan Atsumu tiada. “Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan padanya hari ini.”

Osamu memejamkan mata. Hela napasnya kasar. Tetapi laki-laki itu tetap beranjak menuju sebuah pintu di sebelah pintu bertuliskan _‘staff only.’_

“Pakai mantelmu, Rin,” ujar Osamu tanpa menoleh, “kutunjukkan jalannya. Setelah itu ingat-ingat sendiri. Kau yang menyetir, Sakusa.”

Dan begitulah. Osamu duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi dan Rintarou di kursi belakang. Ada rasa rindu yang terbit di hati Kiyoomi karena kursi itu, kursi di sebelah pengemudi, pernah diisi oleh Atsumu. Oleh kekasihnya. Yang banyak bercerita tentang topik-topik favoritnya, tentang orang-orang yang ia temui, tentang apapun. Kiyoomi tidak pandai mengungkapkan isi hati dan pikiran. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan celotehan Atsumu yang menemaninya mengemudi. Mungkin itulah kenapa perjalanan menuju Hyogo tadi terasa sangat sepi.

Jika ada tempat di dunia yang tidak ingin Kiyoomi kunjungi, adalah tanah tempat kakinya berpijak saat ini.

Pemakaman Nagoyama.

Batu-batu nisan yang tersusun rapi berundak, suasana yang sepi karena hampir tidak ada orang yang datang dan didukung langit yang mendung memberikan impresi mencekam bagi Kiyoomi. Bulu kuduknya meremang seolah ia _merasakan, tahu_ ada yang berdiri di atas masing-masing batu nisan itu. Di depan, Osamu berjalan memimpin sambil membawa ember kayu berisi air dan sebuah gayung yang disediakan bagi peziarah. 

Rintarou menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan Kiyoomi masih mengikuti. Tersenyum tipis di balik syalnya melihat Kiyoomi membawa sebuah kotak. Rintarou bertanya apa isi kotak itu ketika di mobil tadi, dan jawaban Kiyoomi membuat hatinya mencelos.

“Isinya benda-benda yang diinginkan Atsumu dari New York.”

“Oleh-oleh maksudnya?”

“Semacam itu, mungkin. Guntingan logo, kartu pos dan foto _polaroid._ Katanya untuk ditempelkan di buku jurnal. Atsumu bilang dia belum punya kesempatan untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Aku yang mengumpulkannya untuk dia.”

Langkah ketiga lelaki dewasa itu berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan di undakan keempat. Ada satu nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu. _Miya Atsumu._

Kiyoomi hampir gila. Berkali-kali memastikan betul tulisan _kanji_ itu tidak dibaca _Miya Atsumu._ Mungkin ia salah tempat. Mungkin Atsumu tidak pernah sakit, tidak pernah diboyong ke Hyogo agar lebih dekat dengan keluarga dari kedua pihak orang tuanya, dan tidak pernah ‘berakhir’ di tempat ini. Mungkin Atsumu masih di Tokyo, atau mungkin sedang sibuk berkeliling dunia menjadi jurnalis majalah ternama. Namun, seberapa keras Kiyoomi berdalih dari kenyataan, tulisan di nisan itu tidak akan berubah menjadi nama orang asing. Tulisan itu tetap sama. _Miya Atsumu._

“Di sini,” kata Osamu memecah keheningan. Meletakkan ember kayu yang dibawanya di tanah. Intonasi bicaranya jauh berbeda daripada di restoran tadi. Lebih tenang, tetapi lebih suram.

Rintarou maju, menyimpan dupa di dua tabung silinder dan vas bunga berisi setangkai bunga tanpa air di antaranya. Tatapan matanya sendu.

“Besok aku ke sini lagi, Tsumu,” Osamu berujar pelan, “ada seseorang yang harus bicara denganmu hari ini.”

Osamu menoleh pada Kiyoomi kemudian berdiri, menarik tangan Rintarou untuk pergi. Memberikan ruang lega untuk Kiyoomi dan ia juga tidak ingin menguping.

Sekarang Kiyoomi sendirian. Hanya berteman angin.

Kiyoomi tidak mengunjungi nisan ini ketika tepat satu tahun kematian Atsumu. Ia menghabiskan malam itu di apartemennya, mabuk dan kacau dengan rambut ikalnya yang tak terurus.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kiyoomi menyentuh batu nisan itu, mulai membersihkannya dari salju. Menggosoknya perlahan seakan bila kasar sedikit, ia bisa menyakiti. Ini nisan kekasihnya. 

Dupa dinyalakan setelah selesai membersihkan nisan. Asapnya tampak jelas di antara latar putih salju bulan Desember. Kiyoomi mengisi vas bunga dengan air dalam diam. Dimasukkannya sebatang bunga di dalamnya kemudian menyiramkan sedikit air di atas nisan Atsumu. Setelah itu, kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di depan wajah dan matanya dipejamkan.

Ritual selesai. Saatnya Kiyoomi untuk bercerita. Ia mengeluarkan pigora kecil yang disimpannya di dalam kotak kayu dan diletakkan di depan vas bunga. Foto Atsumu yang sedang tertawa riang disiram cahaya matahari musim panas, berlatarkan samudera cantik berwarna biru. Itu foto liburan mereka di Okinawa, bersama Osamu dan Rintarou.

Napas Kiyoomi berat. Asap tipis keluar dari belah bibirnya setiap ia menghela napas. Kiyoomi tidak merasa lelah ketika menyetir beratus-ratus ribu kilometer menuju Himeji, tetapi ia butuh banyak tenaga sekadar untuk mengucapkan, “Atsumu.”

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut dengan, _“Ya, Omi?”_ yang ceria.

 _“I’m having a hard time, you know,”_ Kiyoomi memulai, “meskipun kurasa tidak sebanding dengan kamu yang berjuang melawan penyakit.”

“Ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan, Atsu. Aku minta maaf,” Kiyoomi menyadari suaranya mulai bergetar. Menarik napas rasanya sulit sekali. “Maaf. Maaf. _Maaf._ Maaf karena tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu dari kamu. Maaf karena tidak pulang ketika kamu memintaku untuk pulang. Maaf karena terlambat datang ketika kamu sudah kelelahan. Maaf karena tidak hadir di satu tahun kepergianmu. Maaf karena aku tidak ada bersamamu ketika kamu membutuhkan aku. Maaf, Atsumu. _Maaf.”_

Kepala Kiyoomi tertunduk lunglai. Semua energinya seperti menguap ke udara dingin dan hilang bersama asap dupa.

“Sampai detik ini, aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kamu tidak ada. Benar-benar _tidak ada._ Aku datang ke Onigiri Miya, berharap kamu ada di sana sedang membantu Osamu, dan yang kutemukan adalah Suna _-san._ Aku pulang dari New York, berharap kamu yang menjemputku di gerbang kedatangan, dan yang kulihat adalah Motoya. Aku bangun setiap hari dan mengecek ponsel, dan pesanmu masih sama. Tidak ada pesan baru. _I was lost. I lost my way back home.”_

_This world is so cold without you, Atsumu._

_“I would be lying if I said there’s a day when I didn’t think about you. No. You never left, not even a mere second. The devils inside me sounded like you. Every little thing I do brings me to you. Every breath I take reminds me of you that—that you’re no longer here, with me, that my home, my reason to back home, isn’t here anymore.”_

Kiyoomi berhenti sejenak. Bercerita seperti ini cukup ampuh membantunya merasa lebih ringan. Kiyoomi mengira ia akan menangis tak tahu kapan berhentinya, tetapi yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah dadanya sedikit sesak, yang anehnya berangsur-angsur membaik seiring ia perlahan mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Miya Atsumu selamanya telah pergi.

“Aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan dan berencana untuk kabur, kabur, dan terus kabur dari kamu dan kehilangan ini hingga pada titik aku hampir melupakan keluargaku sendiri. Telepon dari Ibu sehari sebelum aku pulang dari New York yang menamparku keras-keras. Ibu bilang supaya aku tidak terlalu lama _pergi,_ kalau aku masih belum menemukan tujuanku untuk pulang, masih ada Ayah dan Ibu di sini. _That’s how stupid and selfish I am.”_

 _“This still hard, you know, but I’m trying to learn and accept,_ dan selama aku masih bisa berjalan kemanapun, _I won’t let this to die. Your dream, to visit places._ Kafe, gedung, bangunan, taman di seluruh dunia. Semuanya ada di sini.”

Kiyoomi membuka kotak kayu yang dibawanya seolah Atsumu ada di depannya dan bisa melihat isi kotak kayu itu. “Awalnya aku melakukan ini sebagai _coping mechanism_ kepada kenyataan bahwa kamu sudah tidak ada. Kemudian aku baru sadar karena setiap tempat punya ceritanya, seperti yang kamu katakan bahwa kamu ingin mengambil sepotong kisah yang kamu dengar dari dinding-dinding itu. Seperti lapangan sekolah kita yang menjadi tempat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu. Seperti kafe yang kamu temukan di gang sempit, bandara dan gerbang keberangkatan, _streets and highways—they have their own stories about us.”_

Senyum Kiyoomi mengembang lembut. Memandang lagi Atsumu di dalam foto. Ah, bahkan melalui potretnya saja mengirimkan rasa sejuk seperti diguyur air terjun dan dekapan hangat seperti selimut rajut. “Kamu seseorang dengan mimpi yang besar, Atsumu, dan aku tidak berencana untuk membuatnya terlupakan begitu saja. Aku berjanji aku yang sekarang menjadi kaki kamu untuk pergi _travelling_ ke seluruh dunia. Aku yang akan menjadi tangan kamu untuk menuliskan kisah di balik konstruksi bangunan itu.”

Tangan kanan Kiyoomi terulur untuk mengelus foto Atsumu. Meresapi segala hal yang terjadi padanya dua tahun terakhir. _Hours of doubting and despising himself, damp pillows every 3am, tears that won’t dry before he chugs on a beer._ Kegelapan, tersesat, putus asa, hingga menemukan kembali jalan pulang yang sempat hilang.

 _“_ Aku janji aku akan bawa cerita-cerita baru dari seluruh dunia untuk kamu setiap aku pulang. _Just wait for me, okay?_ _I love you, Atsumu.”_

* * *

_“Omi, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.”_

_Kiyoomi mengenali nada serius dalam kalimat Atsumu barusan. Tumben-tumbennya. Apalagi lewat telepon begini. Ketika Kiyoomi bertanya kenapa tidak FaceTime saja, Atsumu menjawab nanti._

_“Tapi tolong, jangan marah padaku. Ya?” Atsumu buru-buru menambahkan._

_“Of course I am not, sweet-cheeks,” Kiyoomi tersenyum, membayangkan kekasihnya dalam balutan selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur, “cerita saja.”_

_Ada jeda sejenak. Seperti ragu. Bukan jeda yang menegangkan karena menunggu kejutan._

_“Aku punya penyakit kanker.”_

_Senyum di wajah Kiyoomi luntur. Napasnya seakan direnggut paksa._

_Atsumu—apa?_

_“Gastric adenocarcinoma. Kanker lambung. Stadium lanjut. Dan diagnosisnya terlambat. Sel-sel kankernya sudah menyebar ke seluruh bagian lambung dan esofagus,” suara Atsumu hilang di ujung kalimat. Tersedu. Kata maaf yang terdengar selanjutnya tak lebih dari bisikan serak yang putus asa. “Maafkan aku, Omi.”_

_New York sedang persiapan masuk ke musim panas. Hawanya hangat, cuaca yang pas untuk bersantai di hari Minggu pagi. Tetapi kabar dari Atsumu barusan, bahwa kekasihnya itu mengidap penyakit kanker lambung, jelas menjadi alasan mengapa Kiyoomi mendadak menggigil._

_Kiyoomi beranjak dari kursi balkon, berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Bibirnya menggumam “jangan dimatikan, jangan dimatikan” sementara jari-jarinya yang gemetar susah payah mengetikkan “kanker lambung” di mesin pencari. Tangis Atsumu terdengar teredam di ujung telepon._

_“Maaf, Omi. Maaf.”_

_Mata Kiyoomi cepat memindai kata demi kata dari artikel yang ia temukan di internet, berlomba-lomba dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin memburu setiap ia mencerna informasi tentang kanker lambung itu. Bahwa gejala awal penyakit ini sangat sulit dideteksi karena terlalu ‘biasa’. Sakit perut setelah makan. Rasa mual yang berujung muntah. Kenyang bahkan hanya makan beberapa sendok saja. Atsumu mengira ia memang tidak pernah kuat makan dalam jumlah porsi besar sejak kecil. Kiyoomi pun mengira seperti itu. Setiap mereka pergi kencan untuk makan di kafe dan restoran, mereka selalu memesan satu porsi menu yang sama karena Atsumu tidak bisa menghabiskan semua makanan di piringnya._

_Siapa yang sangka hal-hal yang terlihat remeh seperti itu adalah awal dari pertaruhan nyawa kekasihnya?_

_Tangan Kiyoomi tremor hebat. Ia hampir tidak mampu mengangkat ponselnya sendiri. “A-Atsumu, Sayang. Atsumu, kamu masih di sana? Atsumu?”_

_“Omi… Omi, maaf…”_

_“Tidak apa-apa, Sayang, tidak apa-apa,” Kiyoomi berbisik parau, berusaha menenangkan Atsumu yang menangis pilu di ujung panggilan, padahal ia tak kurang hancurnya dari Atsumu sendiri. “You’ll be okay, sweet-cheeks, you’ll be okay. It’s okay, Angel, I got you. I got you.”_

_Kiyoomi tahu kalimat-kalimatnya untuk menenangkan Atsumu tak lebih dari harapan yang palsu._

_Hanya butuh satu kalimat lagi bagi Kiyoomi agar berhenti berpura-pura untuk kuat, bahwa Atsumu jelas **tidak** baik-baik saja._

_“Aku takut, Omi. Aku takut mati.”_

* * *

(Kiyoomi berdiri di sebuah tempat yang rasanya asing. Memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung, karena tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah padang rumput yang Kiyoomi tidak ingat pernah mengunjunginya. Dan bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini, Kiyoomi juga tidak tahu. Di tangannya ada sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi. Kiyoomi mulai membaca isi tulisan itu dan membeku pada kalimat pembuka.

_Omi-kun, sudah mendapatkan suratnya? Ini Atsumu._

_Aku tidak bisa membalas apapun yang kamu tuliskan dan kamu ceritakan secara langsung. Karena itu, selagi kamu bisa sekarang, tolong ingat baik-baik, ya._

_Omi-kun, aku sudah membaca semua tulisanmu dan mendengarkan semua ceritamu dibalik gedung-gedung dan brownstones New York. Aku senang kamu mengingat janji kita tentang keliling dunia bersama. Aku senang kamu berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan mimpiku mati. Maaf karena aku justru tidak bisa berada di sana bersama kamu secara nyata. Tapi ingatlah, Omi, dimanapun kamu melangkahkan kaki, ada aku di sana. Senyata angin yang menyapu lembut ikalmu dan melewati sela-sela jemarimu._

_Aku senang kamu masih mau untuk menemukan lagi tujuan untuk pulang. Bagiku, kamu dua tahun yang lalu adalah petualang yang hilang. Tidak apa-apa, Omi, semua orang pernah tersesat. Kamu punya masa depan yang masih panjang dan orang-orang yang menunggumu untuk kembali. Ayah, Ibu, Sei nii-san dan Asami nee-chan. Motoya. Bahkan Rin dan Osamu. Maaf ya, kalau ‘Samu masih sama seperti ‘Samu yang dulu. Suka cemberut dan banyak menggerutu. Tolong jaga mereka ya, Omi. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi sekarang._

_I love you too, Kiyoomi._

_Tolong, hiduplah dengan baik._

_Ah, dan satu lagi._

_Tapi aku tidak akan menuliskannya di sini. Lihat di belakangmu._

Tiba di kalimat terakhir, Kiyoomi menengadah dari surat itu dan menoleh cepat ke belakang. Persis seperti apa yang dituliskan dalam surat, tepat di belakangnya, ada seseorang yang berdiri dalam balutan pakaian berwarna putih bersih, sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kiyoomi tercekat.

Sepasang mata yang sewarna kolam madu.

Senyum yang menghantarkan rasa hangat, dan,

rambut pirang yang lembut dibelai angin.

Sedikit lebih panjang dari yang Kiyoomi ingat. Jari-jari Kiyoomi gatal ingin menyelipkan anak rambut yang ditiup angin itu ke belakang telinga.

“Omi.”

_Suaranya masih sama. Sama merdunya. Sama menyejukkan hatinya._

“A—Atsumu—”

Bibir merah muda itu bergerak mengucapkan sebaris kalimat, pelan seperti dunia sedang dalam _slow motion._

“Atsumu—!”

* * *

Kiyoomi terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Matanya membelalak, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Di balik tulang dadanya, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Telinganya terasa penuh dan berdengung seperti ia baru saja tenggelam.

Sapuan lembut angin mengelus wajahnya. Jendela kamarnya terbuka sedikit, dan tirai jendela berkibar pelan. Seingat Kiyoomi, semalam ia sudah menutup jendela itu.

Kedua telinganya yang tadi berdengung kini mulai menangkap sebentuk suara melengking yang konstan. Ingatannya berlarian ke hari dimana Kiyoomi membenci bunyi konstan yang menunjukkan garis lurus. Tidak. Bukan. Ini konstan yang berbeda. Bukan bunyi konstan yang menyakitkan telinga dan membuatnya lepas kendali. _Atsumu._ Bukan bunyi konstan yang menamparnya bahwa Atsumu—

Dengan napas memburu, Kiyoomi merebut ponselnya di meja nakas. Bunyi konstan itu dari _alarm_. 25 Desember. Kiyoomi mudah menghafalkan angka dan tanggal. Ia tidak perlu pengingat, tetapi yang ada di layar ponselnya berbeda. 25 Desember bukan lagi tentang Natal. 25 Desember adalah tentang Miya Atsumu _. Pergi. Tenang. Terima kasih. Kiyoomi._

Kiyoomi berpaling lagi ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Pada tirai kamarnya yang berkibar pelan karena angin. Pada salju putih yang turun dari langit.

Pada sebuah bisikan lembut yang ia dengar dalam mimpi.

_Omi, selamat datang di rumah._

Tangis Kiyoomi tak terbendung lagi. Begitu pilu memecah pagi.

“Atsumu— Atsumu—” Kiyoomi meratap, bibir terus memanggil nama kekasihnya tanpa terjawab. Kedua tangan mendekap ponsel lekat ke dada dan tubuh gemetar hebat seiring pedih dan nestapa mengambil alih jiwa dan raganya. _Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan._

_Atsumu._

_Dia ada di sini._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are soooo appreciated!
> 
> (p.s if u wanna be fwendz w me @kiyoliv is my twt!!! <3)


End file.
